Reto 30 dias de halloween
by ninnae
Summary: Historias de horror, misterio y suspenso, cualquier cosa puede pasar en la época de más miedo y oscuridad del año. AU.
1. La vela

**Reto ~30 dias de halloween**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Si me quieren matar están en su derecho, pero no podía dejar pasar esto, es de un evento del foro de rol de Saint seiya "Legendary Soldier" acerca del día de halloween, los invito a pasarse por la página, hay juegos muy entretenidos y también personas agradables que hacen un ambiente muy ligero y ameno en el foro :).**

 **El reto consta de escribir 30 historias siguiendo una tabla con 30 palabras para inspirarse en un tema, por lo general las tablas 30 se hacen como desafío diario, pero en este caso se ha dado la posibilidad de publicar las 30 historias con diferentes intervalos, y es lo que haré, pues mi tiempo libre esta muy disperso y también debo trabajar en mi otro fic que estoy tratando de sacar del olvido donde yo misma lo deje v:**

 **Como advertencias, habrán muertes, sadismo gráfico, métodos de tortura, mucha sangre, muchos de ellos serán un AU, no estoy del todo segura de si habrá pareja, sinceramente no creo, más bien serán historias centradas en escenarios de miedo y misterio.**

 **El plazo a completar la tabla es el 10 de noviembre, así que es momento de colocarse a trabajar.**

 **Vamos con la primera palabra que he escogido, y gracias por pasarse a leer.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 **VELA**

 _ **"¿Te puedes mover?,¿Sientes el hálito de mi cálido aliento? No olvides que tu quisiste jugar y este es tu premio por encontrarme", susurró la macabra voz venida desde el averno soltando pestilencia y susurradoras palabras que llenaban sus oídos de escalofriantes sensaciones. Realmente pensó que solo era un juego…**_

 **No lo juzgues como un juego de niños, esto puede llevarte a la locura… o a la muerte.**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 _"La creencia de que alguien más juzgando nuestras vidas y controlando nuestros movimientos está demasiado arraigado en la sociedad. Algunos los llaman destino, otros dioses, pero para muchos no es más que una simple creencia, una leyenda que pueden desafiar."_

Milo leía aquel párrafo sobre su computadora, sus creencias desde hacía mucho habían sido melladas por la indiferencia y crueldad suscitada en todo el mundo, en otras palabras, no le importaba si había algún Dios, sin embargo…

 _"Existe un juego llamado "El titiritero de las sombras", consiste en hallarse en soledad frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo iluminado solo por la débil llama de una vela, colocada a unos centímetros de ti, cosa que alcance a delinear toda tu silueta, si eres capaz de cumplir el ritual sin fallo, podrás ver a aquel que controla todos tus movimientos y tu vida…"_

Milo se sobó la barbilla, era curioso y aquella página web de mal aspecto y escritura deficiente le llamaba la atención, el ritual colocado en sí no era complicado, y como todo lo que hay internet quizás solo era un juego de niños. A sus veintitrés años ya vivía solo y trabajaba con un horario muy flexible, dejándole mucho tiempo de ocio como aquel, no había motivo para no intentarlo. Miró el resto del párrafo y los pasos que indicaban, el ritual debía realizarse justamente a las doce de la noche en punto, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos, desvió la vista hacia la esquina inferior derecha de su pantalla y vio que el reloj digital de la computadora colocaba las diez y cuarenta y cinco, aún le quedaba tiempo para hacerlo. Sonrió como un niño travieso ante lo que estaba por hacer, y también un poco avergonzado, ante lo expectante que parecía el juego.

Reunió todos los implementos que le pedía, la vela, los cerillos, el espejo de cuerpo completo; también memorizó cada palabra que debía pronunciar. No era un texto complicado y los movimientos a hacer eran simples. Solo quedaba ver el tiempo pasar para saciar su curiosidad.

A las once y cincuenta y cinco de la noche, apagó todas y cada una de las luces de su hogar, cerró puertas y ventanas, con cerrojos y pestillos. Encendió la vela que destilaba un suave candor y una agradable luz, la posó sobre el suelo en un lugar donde no pudiera causar accidentes y donde su luz lo alcanzara por completo. Colocó el espejo sobre una base en el piso y lo alineó frente a su persona y frente a la vela, solo podía verse un circulo iluminado por el fuego de la vela. Milo se miró al espejo y vio su semblante ensombrecido. Revisó un reloj de cuerda que llevó para poder enterarse de la hora, era las once y cincuenta y nueve, quedaban solo segundos para poder empezar el ritual, sonrió con el corazón en un hilo, a la espera desesperante de los segundos restantes. El reloj de cuerda hizo un leve sonido de tuerca girando cuando dieron las doce de la noche. Milo comenzó a recitar la letanía de invocación.

 **«A ti omnisciente titiritero, que te escondes en las sombras de otro mundo, que controlas mis movimientos con tus hilos, te ordeno que aparezcas frente a mí y me muestres tu inverosímil presencia, te lo ordeno por todo lo que yace en el vacío…»**

Repitiendo lo mismo tres veces comenzó a levantar los brazos como si poco a poco fuera movido por cuerdas que nacían desde lo alto y terminaban amarrándose en todo su cuerpo, sus muñecas, sus brazos, su torso, su espalda, sus piernas y sus pies. Milo se movía de forma mecánica, apenas sintiendo lo que hacía, pasó cinco minutos y nada sucedió, la vela a su lado seguía titilando, y la luz mostraba su rostro decepcionado. Nada había pasado, o al menos así parecía en primera instancia, sin embargo, un susurro helado y gutural lo congeló en su lugar y con los brazos bien pegados a su torso, el ambiente detrás suyo donde la vela iluminaba comenzó a oscurecerse, reflejando una presencia dos veces más grande que él en el espejo, miró aterrado como la sombra comenzó a engullirlo en su reflejo, intentó escapar, pero todos sus movimientos estaban confinados, nada podía hacer…

 _ **"¿Te puedes mover?,¿Sientes el hálito de mi cálido aliento? No olvides que tu quisiste jugar y este es tu premio por encontrarme", susurró la macabra voz venida desde el averno soltando pestilencia y susurradoras palabras que llenaban sus oídos de escalofriantes sensaciones. Realmente pensó que solo era un juego…**_

"Ahora no eres más que mi juguete estúpido humano, bailarás para mí todo lo que yo quiera…, rio cruel y de manera perturbadora"

Milo se sintió jalado y veía como en el espejo se movía al son de movimientos del espectro tras de sí, la llama por detrás bailaba con furia intentando engullir a la presencia, pero no era suficiente, su cálida energía se había vuelto fría y precaria. Sus ojos eran la única parte de su cuerpo que podía controlar, veían con pánico como todo se desarrollaba, frente al espejo solo era una marioneta obediente que bailaba para su amo; al inicio todo parecía calmo y los movimientos eran sutiles, pero los azotes se hicieron más fuertes y rápidos, su cuerpo no soportaba cada tirón, primero sintió dislocarse el hombro, el dolor que lo cubrió fue devastador, pero no pudo soltar ningún sonido al sentir su garganta apresada. Después el espectro jaló su pierna y la astillo en cientos de trozos, su piel se abrió como cuando faenan a un cerdo para ser metido directamente al fuego, su sangre se esparció por el suelo cubriendo el tapiz blanco donde él estaba, el pozo de sangre llegó hasta donde estaba la vela, pero esta seguía bailando ante el macabro espectáculo. Sus ojos soltaron copiosas lágrimas que cubrían todo su rostro, el dolor, el frío que comenzaba a sentir, y la culpa que lo invadió al haber iniciado aquel juego lo carcomían por dentro.

El titiritero jugó con Milo como destrozando cada hueso, disfrutando del sonido de su piel y músculos desgarrándose, saboreaba con sus manos la sangre derramada, no lo dejaba morir, mientras estuvieras bajo sus hilos su vida se mantendría; con uno de sus huesos rotos abrió el abdomen del muchacho y le sacó el estómago y las entrañas, con su mano gris y espectral le colocó los órganos frente a sus ojos y se maravilló del dolor y el horror que cubrían a Milo.

El espectro paró durante unos segundos cuando vio a la vela flaquear, chistó molesto, su tiempo poco a poco se consumía, al igual que la vida de aquella vela. Jugó por los minutos restantes con el joven y arrancó cada uno de los sentidos de Milo, cortó su lengua, destrozó su nariz, arrancó sus oídos, desolló la poca piel que le quedaba y en el último segundo sacó ambos ojos de sus cuencas, siempre asegurándose de mantener los hilos con él. Finalmente, cuando vio el ultimo flaqueó de la vela susurró.

 _ **"No es un juego de niños, y su dios no es benevolente, aquello solo es una ilusión para que cuando le arranquemos la esperanza podamos disfrutar más su dolor y tortura"**_

La vela dio su ultimo sopló de vida, la llama se extinguió y el espectro desapareció soltando sus hilos. dejando a su paso un cuerpo destrozado, un espejo roto y un reloj congelado para siempre a las seis de la mañana. La hora donde la vida comienza nuevamente, pero solo si eres capaz de soportar la prueba del titiritero de las sombras.


	2. Cementerio

**CEMENTERIO**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Segundo capítulo del reto, espero les guste.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Los cementerios son lugares de descanso del alma donde por las noches solo reina el silencio, o al menos eso es lo que parece…

Silencio turbio, viciado con una densa neblina que recubría la atmósfera llamando a las almas a mantenerse en sus tumbas, solo se escuchaban leves cuchicheos rompiendo de forma lacerante la falta de sonido.

—Pareces una gallina mirando hacia todos lados Aioria —murmuró en voz baja Milo mirando a Camus llevaba consigo la linterna y apuntaba el haz de luz hacia el lado contrario de las dos figuras—. Solo es un reto de Halloween y este cementerio está más muerto que las fiestas que hace el instituto.

—No jodas Milo, sabes que no quería venir, tú me arrastraste.

—No seas cobarde gatito —se burló Milo colocándose tras su espalda silenciosamente, posó su mano a la altura de las costillas y arremetió contra él. Aioria saltó de la impresión y el susto.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso bicharraco del demonio!

Milo se rio a carcajadas sentándose en un apoyo que se encontraba detrás de él, no se volteó a mirar de qué se trataba, solo se limitó a sentarse mientras seguía riendo.

—¿Podrían guardar silencio? —sentenció Camus con voz severa, iluminó a ambos con la linterna, apuntando repentinamente a sus rostros. Aioria se cubrió la cara con las manos, mientras que Milo luchó por no ser deslumbrado, cerró sus ojos y se meció de manera brusca hacia atrás, cayendo de lleno y pasando a golpearse con la loza de mármol. Aioria rio y Camus esperó a que Milo se parase de inmediato, más eso no sucedió, ambos extrañados se aproximaron hacia donde había estado sentado Milo y se adelantaron unos cuantos pasos para ver que había sucedió. Camus alumbró hacia el espacio negro que se dirigía hacia el interior de la tierra., Milo yacía inconsciente tirado sobre una fosa recientemente excavada, Camus y Aioria se miraron y volvieron a ver a Milo sobre aquel agujero que era claramente el futuro lugar de un ataúd.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —murmuró Aioria con voz vacilante.

Camus apretó los labios, consciente de la gravedad del asunto.

—Sacarlo y esperar que nada le haya sucedido —miró con preocupación hacia la fosa—. Milo… —suspiró—, debemos al menos intentarlo.

Aioria asintió, sin embargo, sabía que no sería un trabajo sencillo, la fosa media al menos tres metros y sin ninguna herramienta se haría una tarea casi imposible, por lo menos uno de ellos debería bajar, pero… ¿Cómo volvería a subir?

—Alguien deberá bajar ¿cierto? —preguntó Aioria con voz trémula. Camus solo asintió, a él le parecía tan perturbador como al griego internarse en una excavación funeraria para sacar al torpe de su amigo, rogaban a los dioses que aquello no quedase más que como una anécdota del día de brujas.

—Bajaré yo —pronunció Camus, sabiendo que quizás Aioria no mantuviera su propio control del todo.

—Pero…

Camus le tendió la linterna a Aioria sin responderle y con una señal le pidió que alumbrase hasta donde Milo aún se encontraba inconsciente.

Camus como pudo se aferró a la tierra débil y húmeda que había quedado producto de las lluvias del día anterior, débiles raíces sobresalían de la tierra recién removida, se aferró a ellas tratando de no imponer demasiada fuerza y así romperlas, sus movimientos fueron lentos y calculados, como pudo usó su estatura para quedar hasta la mitad de la fosa, bajó unos pocos centímetros más y cuando estuvo a una altura prudente saltó dentro del agujero, intentando no golpear a su amigo, para su fortuna solo alcanzó a aplastar sus cabellos que se hallaban desparramados por el suelo.

Reteniendo la respiración se acuclilló para revisar el estado de Milo, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido si saber que esperar, con sus dedos índices tomó el pulso de su amigo y acercó su oído hasta sus labios para poder escuchar su respiración, su corazón se detuvo durante unos segundos cuando no pudo encontrar el pulso de su compañero, apretó los labios con fuerza queriendo romper su piel, movió un poco más los dedos y su músculo cardíaco recuperó la vida: era errático y algo débil, pero su pulso estaba ahí; su oído captó apenas un pequeño murmuro proveniente de los pulmones del griego de cabellos azules, la calma volvió a su semblante. Ahora solo quedaba la tarea de sacarlo de aquel agujero. Intentó tomar a Milo de una forma que no pudiera lastimarlo, sin embargo, el peso de su amigo no ayudaba con la labor, usando ambas manos cogió sus hombros y levantó su torso apoyándolo sobre sus piernas, el cuerpo inerte luchaba con la gravedad para volver al suelo. Camus haciendo un sobre esfuerzo, subió más a Milo sobre su pecho y lo tomó de la cintura enredando ambos brazos para usar de apoyo. Reposó su propia espalda contra la pared de tierra y respiró con fuerza, ahora solo quedaba una interrogante… ¿Cómo lo subirían hasta la superficie si era un peso muerto?

—Aioria necesito que me ayudes a subir a Milo, no podré solo.

—Bien, pero ¿qué hacemos con la luz?, está muy oscuro para intentarlo a ciegas.

Camus chistó contrariado, suspiró rindiéndose.

—Intenta acomodar la linterna como puedas, Milo esta inconsciente y necesitará un médico, debemos sacarlo de inmediato.

Aioria intentó mantener su propio control, sin embargo, a cada instante que pasaba se recriminaba lo malo que había resultado aquella idea y que jamás debió haber escuchado a Milo de visitar aquel cementerio, esas tierras eran lugar de los muertos y los vivos no tenían ningún poder ahí.

Aioria dejó lo más inclinada que pudo la linterna en dirección hacia la fosa, el haz de luz apenas alcanzaba a rozar la cabellera de Camus y el rostro de Milo se mostraba mortecino, con la piel más fría de lo habitual. El griego de cabellos castaños se acostó en un suelo tratando de extenderse lo que más podía en dirección hacia Camus, quien levantaba a Milo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, ni siquiera alcanzaban a rozarse, Camus tensó más sus músculos en busca de poder implementar un poco más de fortaleza a sus movimientos y Aioria se inclinó aún más en dirección al agujero, todo parecía una acción normal hasta que la linterna que los había estado acompañando durante todo ese recorrido empezó a parpadear de manera intermitente encendiéndose y apagándose, bajando su intensidad y aumentando el haz de luz, tanto Camus como Aioria se paralizaron durante unos segundos, pero sabían que no podían caer presas del pánico, necesitaban sacar a Milo y darle atención médica. Intentaron con más ahínco.

La niebla se hizo más gruesa, apenas permitiendo ver cinco centímetros sobre la nariz, el frío se hizo más notorio como si el poco calor que había presente en el ambiente se hubiera esfumado, los arboles presentes en aquel pequeño cementerio comenzaron a oscilar con una ventisca que salió de la nada. Tenues susurros se escucharon, envolviendo el lugar de manera tenebrosa, ambos temblaron y el miedo amenazaba con congelarlos. Camus cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus labios hasta sangrar, no podían perder la cordura solo porque la noche en un cementerio había comenzado a colocarse más tenebroso, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera allí, no pensaba quedarse para llegar a verlo. Se alzó en puntas y distribuyó su peso de tal manera que no hubiese peligro para soltar a Milo, con la mirada fiera le pidió a Aioria que dejase su shock momentáneo y se estirase en poco más, el griego apelando a toda la elasticidad de su cuerpo pudo llegar a sostener la parte superior de la ropa de Millo. Con un solo jalón bruco tiró a Milo hacia arriba, cayendo de espaldas sobre la tierra mojada con el pesado cuerpo de Milo sobre él. Aioria respiró con fuerza y con sutileza acomodó a Milo a su lado, ahora debía sacar a Camus.

—Ya tengo a Milo, es hora de que salgas tu —le dijo a Camus mientras se acercó al agujero. Aioria volvió a posicionarse en el mismo sitio donde había estado antes y repitió el proceso de tenderse sobre su estómago y estirarse en dirección del francés. Camus se estiró alzando sus manos para poder salir, el rugido del viento y los susurros seguían escuchándose aún en la lejanía, haciendo estremecer de frío e inquietud a Aioria, quien era el que estaba en la superficie—. ¡Apresúrate Camus!, hay algo que no me agrada.

Camus se aferró contra la pared tratando de alcanzar a Aioria, estaba a solo unos centímetros de tomar sus manos, primero fue un ligero roce a sus dedos, un nuevo estirón y solo unos milímetros para que el griego cerrara su palma sobre la de Camus. Repentinamente una risa macabra hizo su aparición y Aioria fue jalado de tirón hacia atrás dejando a Camus sorprendido con la mano extendida.

—¿Qué diablos...? —alcanzó a maldecir antes de que las raíces que sobresalía en puntas hacia afuera de la tierra comenzaran a crecer y moldearse como una rejilla sobre todo el espacio superior de la agujereo funerario, Camus abrió sus ojos con pánico y terror cuando vio aquel fenómeno y se percató de que no podría salir. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que su voz alcanzara a Aioria y este le contestara, de que aquello no fuera más que una mala broma y una sugestión por pasar tantas horas en un cementerio desierto. Rápidamente las raíces comenzaron a bajar serpenteando por las paredes de tierra, creciendo tanto en largo como en grosor; pronto las muñecas de Camus se vieron estranguladas por las gruesas raíces, el suelo a sus pies se cubrió poblándose de las raíces en movimiento, cayó de rodillas sobre estás raíces, sus piernas empezaron a sangrar al igual que sus brazos que iban siendo cubiertos por las raíces poco a poco, de las raíces nacieron filosas espinas que agujereaban la piel blanca de Camus como miles de agujas, provocando un insoportable sufrimiento; la blanquecina tez del francés se cubrió de sangre y todo en él se nubló de rojo, las espinas sisearon por su espalda desgarrando su ropa e hiriendo todo a su paso, las raíces se enredaron en su cuello y abrieron con firmeza la tráquea de Camus, perforando poco a poco con las pequeñas espinas, un trabajo sutil, de presión constante hasta llegar a los músculos y cartílagos. Las raíces apretaron hasta que lograron cortar casi por completo el cuello del muchacho, Camus gritaba de desesperación y dolor ahogándose con la sangre que comenzaba a acumularse en su garganta. Las raíces se detuvieron antes de que este muriese degollado, como si buscasen prolongar por más tiempo su sufrimiento. Las endemoniadas raíces se prolongaron desde el sangrante cuello hasta la altura de su coronilla y se instalaron en la cabeza de Camus como una corona de espinas, clavándose con fiereza, el rostro de Camus comenzó a empalidecer, pasando de su blanqueza habitual a la palidez cadavérica, sus ojos ya opacos veían como se acercaba el final de su vida, internamente maldecía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de estar en aquellas condiciones seguía sintiendo aquel ardor de dolor insoportable ¿Acaso ese lugar sería el infierno? Su cabeza picaba por el roce de las espinas, sintió por sus mejillas la cálida sangre saliendo de su organismo, aquello no tenía fin. La herida de su cuello seguía haciéndose más grande, estaba ahogándose con su sangre y la presión de las raíces sobre su cuello, quería morir, lo deseaba con su alma, para no seguir sintiendo aquel suplicio, sus ojos soltaron gruesas lágrimas con los últimos reservorios de fuerza de su organismo, las raíces finalmente apretaron con fuerza destrozando todo el cuello del muchacho, mientras adornaban sus piernas, sus muñecas y coronilla con raíces espinosas enrolladas alrededor, dejándolo parado en pose de crucifixión y sufrimiento. Su cabeza colgando desde su cuello roto mostraba a sus ojos abiertos de horror y opacos, sin vida ninguna, él había sido el primer mártir del reino de los muertos.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Aioria golpeó con desesperación la red de raíces que había encerrado a Camus, golpeó una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas haciendo sangrar sus manos en el acto, sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando escuchó gritar a su amigo con desesperación, algo estaba ocurriendo, y él no podía hacer nada, trató de patear pesadamente a las raíces, pero estas eran más gruesas que un cable de acero. Aioria gritó de frustración y dolor. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, no podía abandonarlo, era su amigo, apretó los dientes molesto consigo mismo, se volteó para ver a Milo y asegurarse de que al menos este estuviese bien. Volvió a intentar deshacerse de las raíces a fuerza bruta cuando escuchó a Camus gritar con más dolor y desesperación, sus manos mutiladas por las espinas que empezaban a nacer en aquellas raíces seguían golpeando con desesperación sin importarle nada más. Aioria lloró con fuerza cuando de un instante a otro no escuchó más la voz de Camus, su mente le dio la clara respuesta, el francés había muerto. Aioria se levantó con pena y mucha ira acumulándose en su interior, aquello no debía pasar, solo era una expedición durante el día de brujas, una diversión entre amigos, a pesar de que él no haya estado muy de acuerdo. Sabiendo que por ese momento no había nada más que pudiera hacer se levantó de donde estaba y con las manos ardiendo por el roce ante las heridas cargó a Milo y se retiró de aquel sitio, moviéndose por medio del cementerio buscando una salida. Su rostro bañado en lágrimas era la escena de la pena y el tormento, se sentía horrible por abandonar a un amigo, pero debía centrarse en mantener con vida a Milo, algo estaba sucediendo en aquel demoniaco cementerio, algo que no era de ese mundo y él solo no podría enfrentarse a ello. Aceleró el paso, recorriendo cada lápida con la mente embotada, el nuboso ambiente y las tumbas derruidas parecían un laberinto infinito, y aquellos perversos susurros que eran como una letanía para enloquecerlo, a cada segundo que trascurría perdía el sentido de su mente y su cordura comenzaba a mermar.

 ** _"¿De verdad quieres seguir jugando con los muertos?,_** bisbiseó una macabra voz.

Aioria frenó de lleno, golpeándose con el tronco de un árbol muerto que no había divisado. Sus cabellos se erizaron con terror, la voz gutural había sonado prácticamente en su oído, casi podía asegurar que un aliento helado y fétido respiraba sobre su cuello. El griego de cabellos castaños giró con lentitud por miedo a lo que pudiese encontrar, el golpe contra el árbol le había dolido, sin embargo, en ese momento no le importaba, solo quería voltear y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, de que los susurros que cubrían al cementerio eran parte de una muy mala pesadilla.

 ** _"Porque creas que todo sea un mal sueño, eso no se volverá realidad…_** , musitó la voz sardónicamente.

Algo acertó un poderoso golpe en el abdomen de Aioria, haciéndolo caer sin aire antes de que abriese sus ojos. Milo no alcanzó a caer sobre la tierra cuando fue apresado por las ramas de aquel árbol muerto y sombrío, dejándolo apegado a su estructura.

Aioria jadeó, intentando que el aire ingresara en sus pulmones, permanecía todavía con los ojos cerrados, más estando en el suelo sintió que una mano helada lo tomaba del mentón, su cuerpo se estremeció y el miedo lo paralizó, la entidad que lo había tomado del rostro lo obligó a abrir sus ojos con un poder sobrenatural. Chirrió sus dientes al tratar de negarse, pero era un vano. Sus ojos jades se fijaron en la cadavérica cabeza cubierta con unos pocos cabellos negros, que nacían desde putrefactos agujeros que se abrían en el cráneo. Las cuencas de los ojos del espectro estaban vacías, mostraban solo una profunda negrura, como si las ausencias de globos oculares demostraran la falta de corazón y emociones en aquella criatura. Aioria boqueó, paralizado sin hacer nada, la criatura sonrió con malevolencia, mientras la túnica raída se mecía con el viento, mostrando la falta de un cuerpo bajo ella.

—¿Qu-e quie-eres? —alcanzó a musitar Aioria, apenas controlando su vacilante voz.

El espectro soltó el mentón de Aioria y se alejó unos metros, casi como si estuviera meditando la pregunta.

 ** _"Este es un reino de descanso de las almas y no debe ser profanado por los vivos como un vil sacrilegio",_** dijo la voz con inusitada frialdad y tono serio ** _; "Ustedes los mortales creen que pueden jugar con la vida y la muerte como si esta no tuviera consciencia, pero están equivocados, yo… soy la personificación de la muerte y si desean estar aquí deberán morir como todos lo que yacen bajo tierra,_ ** terminó de pronunciar el espectro con una tenebrosa risa.

Antes de que el griego de cabellos castaños pudiera procesar todo lo dicho por aquel ser su cuerpo fue atacado de todas direcciones por afiladas piedras que atravesaron su cuerpo, sus muslos fueron destrozados quebrando ambos fémures, su abdomen y estómago fueron rajados de cuajo por dos grandes trozos de roca que se alojaron ahí. Su columna fue fragmentada y astillada separando en diferentes partes las dañadas vertebras. El cuello de Aioria fue atravesado horizontalmente por pequeñas astillas de piedras, mientras su cráneo fue agujereado como si una bala hubiese sido disparada. El espectro sonrió cuando vio los ojos opacos y el cuerpo sin vida y herido de Aioria. Ahora solo quedaba uno de los intrusos… Soltó una macabra carcajada a la vez que se aproximaba al inerte cuerpo de Milo que se hallaba sujetado por el árbol, estiró sus fantasmales manos hacia el rostro pálido de Milo y cuando estuvo solo escasos centímetros de rozarlo un tenue rayo de luz cubrió el semblante del griego accidentado, el espectro bufó molesto, mirando hacia el horizonte donde el Sol comenzaba a nacer trayendo un nuevo día.

 ** _"Hoy te has salvado por la gracia de los dioses, pero la muerte tarde o temprano te alcanzará y ahí nos volveremos a reencontrar",_** masculló mientras se desvanecía en un halo de humo que era provocado por la fuerza de la luz solar que comenzaba a traspasar las copas de los árboles.

Cuando la mañana se abrió paso, el anciano cuidador del cementerio hizo aparición encontrando los cuerpos mutilados de dos jóvenes y a un sobreviviente con un grave golpe en la cabeza.

—Los vivos no deben caminar por el reino de los muertos —susurró la voz del anciano escapándosele una pequeña y macabra risa como la del espectro. Durante el día, los muertos se escondían entre los vivos, pero por la noche volvían a ser ellos mismos. Nunca se sabe la verdadera identidad de quienes nos rodean, no vaya ser que sea la misma muerte la que nos esté susurrando al oído.


	3. Putrefacto

**PUTREFACTO**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, otra historia de Halloween, estamos en noviembre, pero ña, terminaré la tabla igual v:**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 _Una mano roja, sangrante y despellejada con cada ligamento podrido, los huesos carcomidos, se posó sobre su cabeza y acarició con sutileza su frente dejando a su paso un rastro de mucosa gris amarillenta poblado de las larvas que continúan comiéndosela, el olor es la podredumbre de los cadáveres, poco a poco se mueve alargando más el camino putrefacto rozando su cabello y llegando hasta la mejilla, parpadeó entre el sueño y la vigilia, sus parpados se niegan abrirse ante el pavor de lo que pueda encontrar, sin embargo sus reflejos son más fuertes, con horror y asco ve a la mano que todavía se pasea por toda la piel de su faz, las larvas empiezan a herir la piel de sus pómulos ingresando a su cuerpo, quiere moverse ,vomitar, pero está paralizado en su cama, todo lo que puede hacer es soltar las lágrimas que comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos. La mano se muevo bajando más hasta llegar a sus labios, pasea sus descompuestos dedos por los tersos labios, aquellos que tantas bocas tomó con descaro y orgullo. Apenas siente su garganta, su voz se ha quedado congelada, mientras la mano poco a poco comienza a abrir sus labios, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer…_

—¡Milo! Por un demonio, ¡despierta ya!

Un joven de escasos veinte años de profundos ojos turquesa se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas mientras sus ojos miraban con horror el techo de su habitación con confusión, respiró con fuerzas y sus parpados sensibles a la luz se cerraron de golpe, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Si hace solo unos segundos toda la habitación yacía cubierta en tinieblas y ahora…

—Milo es la última vez que te hablo —pronunció con fastidio quien lo había estado llamando.

Milo giró la cabeza despacio sin apenas moverse de su lecho mientras sus manos seguían empuñadas las sábanas.

—Kanon… —pronunció con la voz ida y susurrante, sus ojos de forma automática volvieron a soltar gruesas lágrimas que surcaron sus enrojecidas mejillas. El aludido estupefacto por la reacción de su hermano solo se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla Milo?

—Solo… —la voz de Milo vaciló volviendo un poco a la realidad de su habitación, en su hogar junto con sus padres y sus dos hermanos Saga y Kanon—. Solo fue un mal sueño —pronunció poco convencido recordando aquella mano putrefacta con su piel desollada cayendo en tiras mientras recorría sus facciones.

—Bueno, si es así baja a desayunar, llegarás tarde a tus clases matutinas y no quiero escucharte andar jodiendo por faltar.

Milo asintió sin mucha convicción, sin embargo aquello solo era un mal sueño que debía olvidar, y a la luz del día nada podría pasar, o eso creía…

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Como Kanon predijo, llegó tarde a su primera clase, viendo imposible ingresar cuando ya había pasado veinte minutos de que esta había comenzado, estaba fastidiado, estresado y muy perturbado, aquel horrible sueño seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, y es que todavía podía sentir la viscosidad de la mano recorriendo su piel, había sido demasiado real, cada toque, el frío espectral, aquel fétido olor que cubría su habitación ante la presencia de aquella desagradable mano. Quizás no había sido un sueño. Meneó la cabeza negando sus escabrosos y poco convincentes ideas, era una tontería. Se dirigió hacia la cafetería de su facultad, deseaba poder recuperarse del creciente y molesto frío que estaba instalándose en su organismo en aquellas fechas de octubre. El otoño poco a poco disminuía en temperatura e incrementaba en tormentas, las fuertes ventiscas arrasaban con las hojas muertas y secas de los árboles, lo que podría parecer un bello espectáculo de café y dorado por el manto de hojas bajo el sol, no era más que un desolador paisaje ante la oscuridad de la mañana que todavía estaba presente y las amenazadoras nubes que anunciaban una próxima lluvia. Aceleró el pasó y se repantigó más contra su chaqueta, escondiendo el cuello dentro de esta como una tortuga, maldecía haber dejado su bufanda en casa ante el apuro. Solo unos cien metros más y llegaría hasta la entrada de la facultad, todo parecía normal, los estudiantes corrían dentro de los edificios, buscando escapar de las bajas temperaturas, sin embargo, Milo chistó al sentir la primera gota de lluvia posarse sobre su nariz, en cosa de solo un segundo el torrente de agua cayó sobre el griego, empapándolo de pies a cabeza. El cielo oscuro, lluvia torrencial y una singular neblina le daban al exterior de su facultad un aspecto tétrico y fantasmagórico, tan tenso y solitario como en su sueño. Milo trago ante el recuerdo y se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente para reaccionar. _Aquello solo fue un sueño,_ pensó, los sueños no son capaces de hacer daño. Con eso en su mente se encaminó hacia la cafetería, dispuesto a hacer su día de manera normal y amena, ignorando aquella mano putrefacta que reaparecía de vez en cuando de manera furtiva.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La lluvia no había parado en todo el día y la llegada del anochecer solo trajo más estremecimiento a su cuerpo que tiritaba en busca de aumentar el calor corporal, para su desgracia había terminado saliendo cerca de las nueve de la facultad, y se vio forzado a caminar por el sendero viejo y poco iluminado de la facultad para llegar hasta la salida, todo por un árbol viejo que se vio vencido por la fuerte ventisca. Decir que aquel viejo camino no poseía ni un solo metro de techumbre para paliar el agua era poco, el camino era pedregoso, de tierra, que con la lluvia se trasformaba a menudo en un molesto lodo. Al poder salir de la universidad, Milo estaba empapado hasta los huesos y cubierto con una gruesa capa de barro. Es por eso que al llegar a casa su cansado cuerpo ganó a la perturbación de su mente y siendo presa de todo el agotamiento, olvido el incidente de la noche anterior. Milo ingresó a su cuarto y se quitó toda la ropa mojada. Frente a su cama yacía un gran espejo que reflejaba todo lo que sucedía, el griego se hallaba de espaldas desvistiéndose, por lo que no se percató de mirada carmesí que lo seguía con profunda insistencia cada vez que se movía.

Después de un corto y pequeño baño, Milo finalmente se refugió en sus mantas, pensando solo en el cansancio que traía, apagó la lámpara de velador que tenía a su lado y se volteó con la esperanza de alcanzar pronto el sueño.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 _Comenzó como un simple delirio, una ensoñación, o al menos es lo que parecía. Un olor de podredumbre cubrió toda su habitación. Eso lo despertó de golpe, abrió sus ojos, sin embargo no se podía mover, su cuerpo estaba atado a su cama, completamente rígido._

 _De repente sintió como un ruido resonó en su habitación, en la posición en la que estaba pudo mirar hacia el frente y observó como un rostro de ojos rojizos salía desde el reflejo, quiso gritar, pero su voz no emitía sonido, con terror vio como de pronto, todo un cuerpo empezó a materializarse en su cuarto, el rostro de una oscuridad profunda no se parecía en nada al resto de su cuerpo, que yacía podrido y carcomido por polillas, siendo visible las larvas que salían desde los agujeros._

 _Era la misma imagen de la mano recorriendo su rostro durante aquel sueño. La criatura poco a poco se arrastraba hasta llegar a su cama, viéndolo con la mirada vacía, ese espectro iba por él y no saldría indemne, quería llorar de frustración; siseó por sobre sus mantas, dejando todo empapado y embetunado del horrible olor despedido por los cadáveres en descomposición, sintió como esa cosa se arrimaba sobre él, llegó hasta su rostro y respiró sobre él haciéndolo vomitar… su cuerpo como reflejó se arqueó ante los espasmos, en ese efímero momento fue capaz de ver la hora reflejada en el espejo que provenía de un reloj digital de su habitación, eran las dos y siete de la madrugada, y eso fue lo último que se mente proceso antes de que la criatura saltara sobre su carne y comenzara a devorarlo._

Milo despertó sobre saltado sentándose en su lecho, nuevamente había tenido una horrible pesadilla, es como si su mente jugará con él de forma despiadada. Se recostó con frustración sobre su cama y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, vislumbrando al ser todavía en sus pensamientos y la hora vista en sus sueños…, abrió los parpados en precaución y observó la hora de su reloj, marcaba las dos y seis de la madrugada. Milo tragó asustado y horrorizado cuando este cambio dando las dos y siete de la madrugada y un olor a cadáver se instaló en su habitación, quizás no todo había sido un sueño…


End file.
